Alma gemelas
by jackesitamericcup
Summary: dos amigos muy diferentes se conocieron bruscamente*enserio*y seran mas que amigos Lo se mal sipnopsis porfa lean
1. Me conoces?

**hola esta historia es cortesía de mi...mericcup...entonces bueno este ... Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de dreamwoks y Disney **

merida

me levate temprano tenía mucho que hacer :

-encontrar a aquel chico

-conseguir respuestas de aquella bruja

baje rápido las escaleras para evitar encontrarme con... No, porque de todo el mundo del castillo me encontré con :

-hola Merida, como amaneciste-

-bien madre -

-espera ... Merida a donde vas -sali corriendo sin desayunar nose porque (logan:oigan a quien se le ocurrió esa maldad emi:ami ) tosí para llamar la atención

-oigan les importa no interrumpan -(logan y emi : ok)bueno continuo... Tendré que ir a ver a ese chico enserio mas le vale que me diga la verdad hoy ...

-F_las back-*logan:stop paren todo quien es el chico díganme mericcup:yo se los dije en la reunión ,logan :que Reunión ,emi :yo le digo ese chico es mmmmm... (Le tapo la boca antes de que siga) mericcup:sigamos*_

_Iba cabalgando _observando la naturaleza y respirando aire fresc...*dile que estas perdida*

-¡callense!- Perfecto sabia que me ayudarían las luces ... Si me llevaron a un lugar conocido de aquí puedo llegar a casa ...

-tranquilo amigo, calma-escuche y vi a un chico de cabello castaño de ojos verde s y con ...

-un dragón-corrí hasta donde estaban y le apunte con mi arco y flecha este me disparo una bola de plasma que por suerte esquive yo baje el arma pues quería segiviendo me acerque y le dije

-quien eres y que haces aquí -

-a mm so... Soy hicup-cree que soy torpe o que ningún chico tan lindo se llama hiccu ¡espera dije lindo!dk

-te lo vuelvo a preguntar quien eres y que haces aquí -el muy cobarde se desespero y se fue

aleta de Flash Back-

Hipo

-papa voy a salir - dije y me fui volando...literalmente ..

aquella chica la tengo que volver a ver me llevo esto para ayudarme espero que le guste

Ipokkkkmmmmm, mm-Flash Back-

iba volando cuando pum ... Choque contra un árbol y quede atrapado entre sus ramas estaba distraído pues Había terminado con astrid así que venia distraído

-chimuelo ayuda - apenas termine esta oración chimuelo lanzó una bola de plasma que destruyó las ramas y parte de mi camisa entonces oi es oi una frase que no oía en años

-un dragón-y vino una chica preciosa pelirroja que chimuelo le disparó una bola de plasma que esquivo por suerte bajo su arma y me pregunto

-quien eres y que haces aqui -respondí a tontado

-Entonces ... so..soy hiccup-

-crees que soy tonta o que te lo vuelvo preguntar-quien eres y que haces aquí- enserio así de tonto es mi nombre entre en pánico y salí volando en chimuelo

Aleta de flash back

Vida real

hiccup y Merida salen a escondida de sus padres

hipo

iba volando cuando oí esa voz que me irrita y molesta en cuanto a chicas decir

-hola-

me asuste tanto que me solté de chimuelo estaba cayendo al vacio

esta ta ecena fue cortesía de emi ,Logan y mía la quieren matar

sugerencia del día : vean la serie original de Batman ;)


	2. Bienvenido

hola** a todos la siguiente ecena va gracias a la inspiración de Amy swweet lemonade los personajes utilizados son propiedad de dreamwoks y Disney **

**mericcup:listos **

**emi:hiccup ya esta cayendo**

jackesita** :lista**

logan:chimuelo** listo **

**mía : invitado especial listo**

**logan:ese no es el ese es peach black **

**mia:upss **

Gracias a un reflejo rápido de chimuelo me atrapo y aquel chico riéndose a carcajadas le intente tirar algo pero lo traspaso .

tengo algo de prisa-hola hiccup-

-hola -

-disculpa por hacerte caer-

-pe no fue la gran cosa solo casi me matas -

-ok-

-tengo algo de prisa-

merida

sali temprano del castillo al bosque y en el camino me comí una manzana decidí practicar mis tiros cuando ¡porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! .

deje las flechas en el castillo (emi:no me miren a mi fue idea de Logan ) cuando volví al castillo oi a mi madre balar de que una vieja amiga los visitarías desdecel pueblo de arrendelle agarre un arco y una flecha y me dirigía a conseguí respuesta de esa bruja

llege a donde me guiaron y entre furiosa

-como porque convertíste a mi madre en un oso -

-querida nose de lo que me hablas-

-como que no sabe -

-ahhhh si ya me acorde no fue eso lo que me pediste-

-no yo le pedí que cambiara mi destino -

-exacto,ven acá pequeña- la bruja me mostró lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera pedido cambiar mi destino

Todo comenzaba normal yo cansándome luego gobernando después enel funeral de mis padres y por ultimo quede aterrada era era ... U...una guerra

-ves tu escribes tu rompió destino -

me fui a donde estaba el chico

vida real

hiccup y merida se encontraron el la convenció de sentarse a comer ella agarro una manzana y conversión hasta que un silencio incómodo hasta que dijo

-lindo dragón -

-lindo caballo -

-se llama angus-

-se llama chimuelo-

asi fue todo iban todos las tardes a verse y se hicieron muy buenos amigos hiccup le enseño a montar a merida pero ella no tenía miedo Aldo los brazos apenas levantaron vuelo

Un día merida estaba llenando a hiccup a conocer el pueblo estaban paseando y ella le dijo espera afuera

entro al castillo y

-mama tengo que presentarte a un amigo -

-claro mi pequeña tiene un "amigo"-

-pero hay un detalle-

-que¡...ahhhhhhhhhhbhhhh un dragón!

Chimuelo había entrado a la fuerza al castillo

**que pasara yo nose ?**

**reviews**

**gracias a la persona que me mando mi primer reviews **

**De:mericcup **


End file.
